Coming Back For You
by Simply Dorelle
Summary: After Rachel breaking their relationship off, Percy has moved to San Francisco to start a new life. He meets Annabeth Chase and falls in love. They are now happily married and very successful. With two kids and a never-ending love, nothing can break their family apart. Not even Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Read and Review. I hope you guys like it! One-Shot with Percabeth...


**Coming Back For You… **

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So here is one of the one-shots in my series. I have a poll up on my profile to see what I am going to name this Percy Jackson series. So far I am contemplating to start to do twilight one-shots also. Maybe even Harry Potter. If you have any ideas you would like to see please feel free to review any suggestions. However, I cannot guarantee that the one-shot will be made. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my other one-shot First Impressions. This is ALL HUMAN!

**Summary: **After Rachel breaking their relationship off, Percy has moved to San Francisco to start a new life. He meets Annabeth Chase and falls in love. They are now happily married and very successful. With two kids and a never-ending love, nothing can break their family apart. Not even Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line and an OC's I have created for this story. **

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I smiled down at my beautiful wife. She had such beautiful stormy grey eyes and princess curls that I love to play with. I kissed the top of her head affectionately as she snuggled into me even more.

_I could never imagine life without Annabeth…_

She gave me everything that I have ever wanted and more. We have two twins and been married for nine months. Both of us were at the ripe age of twenty-three and deeply in love. As we sat in the love seat of our spacious living room I thought back to my college years.

I used to date this eco friendly girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had an amazing artistic ability and had vibrant features. I thought she was the one. Until the dreadful day she left me heart broken…

_**Flashback**_

_**Sometimes I wonder if my life is perfect. I have a wonderful girlfriend who I'm already starting to think of marrying soon and a great job right out of college. I'm moving into an apartment and living on my own as a free man. **_

_**Smiling, I gave Rachel's hand an affectionate squeeze as we walked down the park. I love this place and so does Rachel. This was the place where it all began. Currently, we are walking down to the lake where we shared so many memories together. **_

_**Our first kiss… First date… First Dance… **_

_**That lake was probably one of the most important places for me in the whole wide world. There was something that was worrying me. Rachel seemed more distant the past few weeks. Barely answering her phone and when she does it's usually a quick conversation and then she had to go. **_

_**I missed the old, non-stressed Rachel. She was so loose and she never worried about anything unlike now. We reached the lake and I helped Rachel get into our rented canoe. She had a small frown on her face. **_

_** "Rachel, are you okay?" I asked. She was really acting differently. Rachel gazed into my eyes. Her frizzy red hair was outlined in the sky and her emerald green eyes found mine. **_

_** "Percy, I have to talk to you about something…" Rachel pursed her lips as she spoke. She looked into my eyes and sighed. **_

_** "I think we should have a break. My father's company is going all the way to Seattle and I just can't work with long distance relationships." She continued on while I looked at her with astonished eyes. **_

_**After three years of our relationship, she breaks it off because she can't do long distance? **_

_**Rachel didn't even give me the time to say that I could've come with her as I have some relatives there. It seemed as if she wanted to break it off because she left abruptly and walked back onto shore. **_

_**Rachel left me there with a paddle in one hand and a broken heart in the other. **_

_**End Of Flashback**_

After that horrible day I moved to San Francisco and all of that changed. I found Annabeth and now I was complete. Just when I was bending down to give Annabeth a chaste kiss the doorbell rang.

I sighed clearly irritated at the bad timing and I heard Annabeth giggle as I went to open the door. I sent Annabeth a quick smile before opening the door.

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

I smoothed out my jeans that were crumpled a little bit and took my purse. I had just driven all the way from Seattle to San Francisco for one reason: Percy. I wore a nice green floral top with a matching purse. I wore my platforms and black skinny jeans. Percy always said he loved green on me. **(A/N Outfit in Profile) **

Percy is my undeniably handsome ex but I wanted him back. I knew I should have tried to give the long distance relationship a shot. Maybe I would still Percy but as a husband and maybe even with a family.

Over the two years we have been separated, I grew very lonely. I needed the feeling of love and when I was with Percy he had given me that feeling. So I decided I would get him back.

He obviously wouldn't have moved on, I was his life and he wouldn't move on that easily. Besides even if he was dating, I am a very pretty woman that can win him back. **(A/N Rachel is going to seem very cocky in some parts) **

I reapplied my lip-gloss and headed to his house. I was almost sure this was the right house. My assistant has never failed me before, so why would she now.

The house looked very well planned. The roof was high and the yard was well kept and cleaned. The house was a white color with wide windows. I could here some movie playing as I opened the gate and walked up the walkway.

Slowly, I climbed up the porch steps and knocked on the mahogany door. I must say the man who answered the door looked much more happy than I expected.

Percy was still as handsome as ever with his masculine jawline and messy black hair that I used to run my hand through all the time. His sea-green eyes swirled surprisingly with happiness.

Maybe I didn't leave him that broken after all.

"Um, h-hi Rachel. What are uh you doing here?" Percy stuttered scratching the back of his head. He looked nervously behind him but I shook it off.

"Hello," I flashed my pearly whites, "How are you Percy?" I used my best seduction voice, which always worked.

_Hmmm… He doesn't seem fazed. _

I shook of the rejection and put my hand softly on his muscled arm. Smiling at him, I gave his shoulder a little squeeze that made him even more uncomfortable. I frowned as he moved to the side and out of my grasp.

_He really got fit in the past years… I must pick out good men! _

"Percy, who is this?" A creamy voice questioned. A woman came up next to Percy and he instantly calmed down. I glared her down. She was very good-looking and I find that as a threat.

The woman wore a brown lace top that I saw in New York and was dying to have. It was all sold out though. I saw the brand and knew it was the same top. She work fade wash blue jeans that hugged her long legs and these really pretty matching sandals. What I noticed though was that she had a gold wedding band on her ring finger that had the infinity symbol. It was gorgeous! **(A/N Outfit on Profile) **

_Maybe she's just a friend visiting that just got married…. _

I convinced myself that Percy would wait for me and smiled at the two.

"Um come in Rachel, that's Annabeth by the way, " Percy beckoned me inside. As soon as that woman heard my name she reacted and her eyes were glaring daggers. Percy put a calming hand on her shoulder and he threw her a reassuring smile.

He brought me to the dining room, which like the rest of the house, was well designed. I was very surprised to find Percy living in a house like this. Annabeth brought me a cup of coffee and we all sat down. I decided to be a little bit more forward with this.

"So Percy," I said, "I really missed you…" Annabeth hissed and Percy's eyes widened.

"I missed us Percy. I want you back." I finalized. I never had much patience when it came to scenarios like this.

Instead of Percy reacting, Annabeth did. He just stood there dumbstruck.

"How many hints do you need? I have a ring on my finger and if you paid more attention you would see our wedding photos all over the house!" Annabeth looked furious.

_He really did move on… _

I sunk back into my seat as the truth hit me. He was happily married with some blonde in San Francisco. I really should have braced myself for this. I came all the way from Seattle for nothing but rejection.

The front door opened and someone screamed,

"DADDY!" and "MOMMY!" at the same time. Two little blurs ran to Percy and Annabeth.

I got a better look at them and saw they had traits from both parents. The girl had Annabeth's hair, but Percy's eyes. The little boy had Percy's hair and Annabeth's grey eyes. You could tell that these were Percy and Annabeth's kids.

To my surprise, Thalia walked through the door with a black haired boy trailing behind her. She saw me and recoiled in surprise.

"I guess this is my cue to leave, have a nice life Percy," I said trying to be civil. I made my way out of the happy room and back into my car.

Why had this had to happen to me? It was all a terrible nightmare. The tears stained my face as I drove back to Seattle without Percy.

* * *

**Annabeth POV **

The nerve of that woman! Thinking that after she broke Percy's heart she could just come back and he would welcome her with open arms. I calmed down a little when Percy wrapped his arm around my waist.

He smiled down at me and I gave him a chaste kiss. You could hear Thalia, Nico, and the kids making gagging noises. I giggled and Percy let out a chuckle.

Rachel finally got a taste of her own medicine…

**A/N I hope you guys liked this one-shot. Please review for more! ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY POLYVORE. I hope it wasn't too rushed. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
